RFID technology includes systems and methods for non-contact reading of targets (e.g., products, people, vehicles, livestock, etc.) in order to facilitate effective management of these targets within a business enterprise. Specifically, RFID technology allows for the automatic identification of targets, storing target location data, and remotely retrieving target data through the use of RFID tags, or transponders. The RFID tags are an improvement over standard bar codes since the tags may have read and write capabilities. Accordingly, the target data stored on RFID tags can be changed, updated and/or locked. Due to the ability to track moving objects, RFID technology has established itself in a wide range of markets including retail inventory tracking, manufacturing production chain, and automated vehicle identification systems. For example, through the use of RFID tags, a retail store can see how quickly the products leave the shelves, and gather information on the customer buying the product.
Within an RFID system, the RFID tag may be a device that is either applied directly to, or incorporated into, one or more targets for the purpose of identification via radio signals. A typical RFID tag may contain at least two parts. A first part is an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, as well as for modulating and demodulating a radio signal. A second part is an antenna for receiving and transmitting radio signals including target data. A typical RFID reader may contain a radio transceiver and may be capable of receiving and processing these radio signals from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the tag.